This invention relates to sign displays and more particularly although not exclusively to changeable exhibits for advertising or other information disseminating purposes.
While there are many known types of changeable display signs these normally require the extensive use of electronic gadgetry. The capital cost of such signs is therefore high as are the running expenses due to their considerable energy consumption.